


12 and Clara

by RikkuRafiki



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuRafiki/pseuds/RikkuRafiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the first episode of season 8. Clara is trying to come to terms with this new Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 and Clara

She still couldn't believe it. It was hard for her to come to terms with it. She knew he was the Doctor, but he was so different. He wasn't like himself. 

She had a long talk with him about how he left her and made her believe that he really left her behind. Clara still felt lost, hurt, and confused. She was distant.

They got back to the TARDIS and the Doctor stopped and turned to her. 

"Clara, why are you still following me?"

Clara was a bit put off by that. "What do you mean. This is what we do. You leave the TARDIS and I follow to whatever crazy adventure we are gonna have."

The Doctor looked at her sadly. "No I mean is this what you still want. I don't want you to do this if this is something you don't want to do anymore."

Clara felt bad because she didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to follow him always, but how could she when he was so different. What if he didn't like her anymore. He was a new person she knew nothing about. He was a strange Man with a box except this time he didn't have a charming excuse to get her to follow him into unknown adventure and danger. "I want to Doctor more then anything, but I just don't if I have the strength to."

The Doctor noted her words and opened the door to the TARDIS. "I always knew it would come to this. They always leave, it's just a matter of when." He turned and at her. "Well then, I'll take you home." The Doctor was about to walk inside when the phone rang. They both stopped and stared at it as it continued to ring.

"Well are you gonna answer it?"

The Doctor quickly picked it up. "Hello?" He paused and looked over at Clara. "Yes she's here. Ok." He handed the phone to her. "It's for you." 

Clara took the phone hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Oh Clara good, good, your still there." It was the Doctor on the other end, but not the one in front of her, the one that just left.

Clara looked at the Doctor with shock. "Doctor is this really you?"

"Yes it's really me. I'm calling you from the past. I remembered why Handles remained me to connect the phone. I needed to call you Clara." 

Clara started to cry. "Doctor when are you coming back?"

The Doctor sounded sad now. "That's why I called. I'm not coming back. I needed you to know something. I made the mistake of doing this before, actually, a lot of times before and everyone always reacted differently, but I realized that it's getting harder. Clara, I'm still there, standing next to you. I don't know if I'm nice or rude or ginger and I don't need to know either. What I need from you is not to leave me." 

Clara looked at the Doctor who was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. "But Doctor your so different. I don't know what to do."

"I know it's hard, but you have to just stick with it. I know this is selfish of me to ask, but I can't be alone. Bad things have happened when I've been alone. Things I can't take back. I need you Clara. A wise woman once told me that I need someone there to stop me." Clara was silent. "I don't have much time, your going to come to the TARDIS soon."

The Doctor stopped pacing in front of Clara. "Your still my impossible girl." 

Hearing those words from the this new Doctor, Clara couldn't help but cry more. "I'm sorry Doctor." She let the phone fall as she hugged him. The Doctor was surprised, but lifted his arms slowly to return the hug. 

The phone hung buy the cord. As it swung you could heard the Doctor say, "run you impossible girl, and remember," before the phone went dead.


End file.
